mcairshippiratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic of Aveline
The Republic of Aveline was founded by DylanSenpai, the nation's 1st chancellor. It is base on Medieval France, and is intended to be a peaceful nation. Its capital is called Averdeen. Averdeen is the only city as of now that has its origins in the Airship Pirates storyline. Averdeen is the city that the Kingdom of Lanier decimated with the first White Missle. = A Rocky Start The young republic took off with a rocky start, immediately gaining two enemies: Synderia, and the Serene Republic if Elyra (SRE). Tensions with Synderia led to a war, but there was only one attack. The Avelinians shot down a Synderian merchant vessel, piloted by Dylan1455, leader of Synderia, leading to Dylan1455 asking the Imperium Argentum to blockade Averdeen, and make the Avelinians pay for the damages. Head Capal Lati0s brought ships and fighters to Averdeen, where, where they were attacked by the pirate, Walt, using a razor. Eventually, Chancellor DylanSenpai decided to give Synderia the cargo from the ship that was shot down, and some money, and be neutral towards Synderia, who later became allies. The SRE also became allies after a while. The 1st Election In order to be as unbiased as possible about this particular part of the article, I will try my best to express both points of view. I apologize if I do seem biased about this subject because I was involved in it. Background Information: A chancellor serves a 2 month long term in the Republic of Aveline, and when the nation was 2 months old, an election was held. Skunky won the election, and was named the 2nd chancellor of Aveline. However, the young nation was not ready for change, and chaos ensued, ALMOST resulting in a civil war. = The ACI's Perspective The ACI, or Aveline Confederacy for Independence was the name of the group that was lead by DylanSenpai, the 1st chancellor. He spoke to the vice-chancellor about certain rumors, and expressed an opinion, leading to his removal from the nation that he had founded. Many were angered by this act. GoldEngineer even threatened to leave the nation(although he couln't because of a month long ban). However, Dylan controlled the airspace of Aveline, and locked out parliament members. He used the land as leverage, ecen threatening to sell it(although this was an empty threat. He declined all offers to purchase the city). The Parliament's Perspective Skunky, the parliament, and their business partner ConceptEagle disagreed with the rumors that Dylan spoke with the vice-chancellor(KnownUnown) about. They wished to stop these rumors from spreading, so they exiled Dylan. Then, Dylan made his threats to sell the city, and the parliament did not know that he was bluffing. They eventually let him back into the nation, in fear of losing the capital. The Resolution In the end, Dylan returned to the republic. Skunky left, seeing no reason for him to stay. The vice chancellor, Knownunown, was named chancellor, and peace was restored. However, the Avelinian popukation dropped. Refugees of the conflict have been found in many other factions, like Sovereignty, and the Imperium Argentum. Category:Nations